1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display module of strengthening design. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display module having a strengthened structure of transparent cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For display device, the display module thereof can further have a transparent cover in addition to the display panel so that the display module has functions such as 3D displaying, touchscreen, scratch-resistant, impact-resistant, glare-resistant, and reflection-resistant. Generally, the transparent cover may be attached to the polarizer of the display panel with the optical glue by full lamination process. The transparent cover may be disposed on the display panel to cover or not to cover the circuit area. However, in the case that the circuit area is covered by the transparent cover, if the rework or repair process is required on the circuit area, the transparent cover must be separated from the display panel first and then clean the optical glue and residues thereof thoroughly. Such procedures are time-consuming and may result in damage to the display panel.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1, the transparent cover 80 may be disposed on the display panel without covering the circuit area 91, wherein the edge of the display panel 90 protrudes outward with respect to the edge of the transparent cover 80. When the display module 9 is transported in an upright status, the display panel 90 is supported by and contacts the frame 70 so that it is easily damaged due to vibrations during transportation. Further, when the display module 9 is in upright status, the transparent cover 80 is not supported in a direction against the gravity; the transparent cover 80 is disposed in the display module 9 by the optical glue 90, wherein only the optical glue 60 bears the transparent cover 80 and the weight thereof when in the upright status. As a result, if adhesion force of the optical glue 90 is weaken due to environmental factors such as humidity and temperature, the transparent cover 80 may move relative to the display panel 90 and result in Mura or other optical defects.